


Will It Last Forever?

by supernaturalstan05



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Happy Ending, Multi, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalstan05/pseuds/supernaturalstan05
Summary: Just you and your two brothers helping you with anxiety.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Will It Last Forever?

**Author's Note:**

> TW anxiety attacks

It was another regular evening in the dusty motel room. Every inch of your body was hurting from that hunt. It was supposed to be a simple werewolf hunt but 

there was more than just one beast. There was 10. You and your brothers were outnumbered but thankfully killed them all. You were relieved that you were back

at the motel and that you could relax, so you went and took a warm shower. You were extremely exhausted and your anxiety doesn't help with it. 

Your mind was distracted at the moment from everything and- "Y/N?" "You've been there for an hour could you hurry up?", you brother Dean asked. That just made you mad because you were just starting to sulk into the smell of your

shampoo and the warm water gently trickling your skin. "Ok I will be out in 5", you responded. You got out, put on your clothes, and dried your hair while watching some tv. 

After Dean took his shower he went and got some food while Sam took his shower. It had been 30 minutes and Sam is out of the shower and he is worried.

"Y/N?!" , he called trying to get your attention but you couldn't even here him. You were focusing on the pain in your chest and your breathing.

You were sweating buckets and couldn't breathe or focus on anything. The only thought that was running through your head was " will it last forever?",

maybe the hunt was too much for you after all. 

"Y/N?!, hey look at me it's ok just breathe.", said Sam. Everything was getting blurry and the last thing you saw was Dean entering the room before you finally passed out. Sam quickly lifted you up and put you on your bed.

* * *

**_Flashback 30 minutes_ **

As Sam entered the shower you started to feel uneasy. You brushed it off thinking it was just being exhausted or maybe you were hungry. Then in just a blink of an eye you started to panic. You tried reassuring yourself that it will be ok and that it was going to pass. Eventually all goes wrong because your body was shaking more and your breathing was uncontrollably increasing, tears were coming out more and you were sweating even worse. This time this wave of anxiety was hard and you hated it. Your brothers never knew about it. You always hid it or tried to calm it down and every time it would work but it was difficult in this situation. You knew you were just going to make it worse for them and make them worry more which isn't what you need right now.

* * *

_**Present Moment** _

"I got you two rabbits your sa- oh my god what happened?!" Dean asked Sam

"It's an anxiety attack Dean I don't know from what but I know its an anxiety attack." Sam responded.

"Dean listen don't panic Y/N is sleeping now so that's good. I need you to get me a wet cloth, Y/N is sweating badly and then we have to wait for Y/N to wake up.

After 2 hours you woke up with a headache and saw both Sam and Dean with their heads beside you on the bed. They passed out being worried you thought. Damn it.

You woke them up softly, "Sam, Dean wake up".

"Y/N, are you ok?" they both asked in unison. You giggled and responded "yes I am I just have a headache."

Sam got you Advil while you explained to them what happened and how long it has been happening.

"Y/N listen we are here to help please don't hide anything from us we are your family and we care for you and love you so promise us you won't hide anything."

Dean's worried and tired voice made you give in.

"I promise", you responded.

"Ok now let's get some rest we can talk about it more when we get back to the bunker." Sam said.

As you fell asleep you asked yourself again "Will it last forever?"


End file.
